vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-176.250.186.246-20131214000443
Ok I like Damon as a character usually and ians great when he plays him but the promo for this ep has got me really pissed of with him. When did he become so pious and saint like by judging Katherine?! He killed a bunch of Whitmores (Doesnt really affect my opinion as much cos i understand where hes coming from but still a bit OTT), he kills Lexi Stefan's BESTFRIEND. He killed Vicki in season 1, who was Matts little sister. He abuses Matt and treats him like a lumpy bloodbag half-drained. He raped Caroline, used her AND tried to kill her. He also killed Jeremy without knowing he would come back to life. He turned Bonnies mom into a vampire. Its really hypocritical of him and the rest of the MF gang to celebrate Katherines death. Judge her, passable, but celebrate?! Wayy over your respectable line, Damon. Stop acting like a hero then whine about being the bad guy to your even more pious ruined Elena, who I dont think is a nasty character herself but still manages to wind me up with her innocent Im-still-the-girl-next-door outlook on herself, like she would cry floods of compassion if a fly died on her window-sill. Im all for character development but not for character co-dependency. The writers managed to turned an amazingly sexually on edge, witty and colourful Delena into a soppy "I cant breathe without you" needy relationship. Katherine however interests me massively and is my ultimate fave character. She is definitely bad, and a villain, but what I love about her is she really doesnt deny it. She doesnt regret the things shes done and that makes her a complete badass in my books, contrasting Elenas goody goody pretense (I like Elenas personality, just not her character and her actions). To be honest TVD has been great this season, except for a few average episodes, and this episode looks frickin awesome. I really liked the middle to end part of season 4, although I know not many people agree with me it got a lot darker and I loved it. What really got on my nerves was that jeremy AND Bonnie were brought back to life. Its so sad that the writers wasted so much character potential on Jeremy. Its like after 5 seasons we forget that he used to be a druggie with serious anger issues, which is what makes a character interesting, not "Ill do anything nobly stupid to save my friends because Im that one dimensional" character. I just find it sad that Jeremys only purpose on the show now is to make the tween viewers swoon whenver he rips his shirt apart in a sex scene or wish-wash with sappiness with Bonnie. I have nothing against Jeremy and I was sad when he died and i really like Bonnie, but they both should have died and said their heartbreaking goodbyes to the show. It seems like the whole MF gang have some universe immunity to death. I swear Jeremy has almost died or died like ten times. Its like "Oh, my brother just died. Oh no worries, we can just bring him back to life in a dozen ways." Its like, "Cmon Julie!! Death is meant to have a meaning thats what makes a show more intense and gripping. Dont be afraid of fans with empty threats about not watching the show if so and so dies, because then they werent true fans in the first place plus they are making the storyline worse! I just hope that there will be a serious death, even though I will miss any character on the show, especially Katherine and Stefan, it would make TVD so much deeper and serious again. Cant wait for the episode!